Keyboard assemblies, such as those provided in notebook computers and free-standing keyboard assemblies, are susceptible to contamination from liquids, crumbs, dust, etc. in the vicinity of the keyboard assembly. Such contaminants may disrupt the operation of the keyboard assembly and thus the computer with which the keyboard assembly is used.